The present invention relates to film carrier tapes for mounting electronic part, which have high reliability in the bonding of electronic parts to be mounted and whose outer connecting terminals, such as solder balls, also have high connection reliability. In the present invention, the film carrier tapes for mounting electronic part include those for TAB (tape automated bonding) method, COF (chip on film) method, CSP (chip size package) method, BGA (ball grid array) method, double-sided metal tape method, multi-layer wiring tape method, wire bonding method and flip chip bonding method.